


and dust with powdered sugar to taste

by chentlemenfirst



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Cat/Human Hybrids, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 13:52:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11149770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chentlemenfirst/pseuds/chentlemenfirst
Summary: Kyungsoo always tells his kitty to stay away from the baked goods. But Jongdae has never been able to keep his hands off of anything sweet, and Kyungsoo is no exception.





	and dust with powdered sugar to taste

**Author's Note:**

> [A/N]: THIS IS SO FRICKIN CUTE, I LOVE THIS PROMPT. I added hybrid!au bc I feel like it would also fit this prompt really well. (Bc come on, can you image kitty Chen getting too close to the sweets;; )
> 
> (p.s. cuddles, lots of purring  
> Kyungsoo is 24, Jongdae is 19-- almost 20)

 

\---

Jongdae is a good kitty, always has been.

Jongdae knows that because Kyungsoo tells him everyday, and he basks in the praise and affection.

  
Kyungsoo is the best owner, the _bestest_ owner.

Kyungsoo knows that because Jongdae tells him everyday, every morning, every afternoon, evening and night.

  
Kyungsoo and Jongdae know that they are the perfect matches for each other.

They know because when Kyungsoo comes home tired and a little grumpy from work, he knows that Jongdae will always be there to greet him with a calm and content kittenish smile and a happy ‘ _welcome home Kyungsoo_ ’ and always an affectionate nuzzle under his chin.

  
Jongdae is still a young kitty, and he's been through things Kyungsoo wishes he could erase from Jongdae’s memories, but they learn and grow together.

Kyungsoo is older than Jongdae and there's so much he wants teach him, but he still has a young heart that wishes, _hopes_ , his baking will someday change the world.

 

 

On Kyungsoo’s rare days off from the bakery or long weekends, he still likes to bake extravagant desserts and delicious meals at home. 

Jongdae is very fortunate when it happens.

  
“Jongdae, what did we say about being on the counter while I'm cooking?”

“Not to do it when you're cooking,” Jongdae answered, his tail flicking over his spine as he laid sprawled out on the kitchen island.

“Okay then why are you still on--”

The kitty hybrid smiled mischievously, lips curling and all. “Well, you said not to be on the counter when there are guests over, becaus--”

“Okay! Alright, no need to bring up the past Jongdae,” Kyungsoo chuckled nervously, still embarrassed with what happened a few weeks prior.

Long story short, Kyungsoo had invited their friends over for dinner, when Jongdae had slyly sashayed his way into the kitchen while he was cooking and demanded to be pet and draped himself on the counter and teasing him with an enticing strip of soft pale skin. Eventually leading a Kyungsoo being distracted and the food overcooking and burning, which prompted his friends to tease him for the next few days.

Whipped they called him.

They were probably right. Damn you Byun Baekhyun, damn you.

 

“So breakfast?” Jongdae asked, wrapping his arms around his owner's waist and nuzzled his face between strong shoulders.

Kyungsoo smiled.

Yup, definitely whipped.

 

 

After breakfast the two make their way to work, or well _Kyungsoo’s_ work.

Kyungsoo is the baker at _Kitty Chat_ \--owned by his friends and coworkers Yifan and Minseok--, a quiet but well known cafe in the area pointed more to owners looking for a safe place to bring their hybrids to just relax, socialize and play.

Jongdae doesn't necessarily work there, seeing as hybrids aren't yet allowed to work legally, but he does help out and earns little tips he and everyone else likes to call his allowance. It's not exactly illegal for him and other hybrids to work like this, but without proper paperwork and documents it'll be difficult to defend themselves if anything ever arises.

Jongdae, Yifan’s kitty and puppy; Zitao and Chanyeol, and Minseok’s kitty; Sehun, are the ones that serve, and entertain the customers. 

Jongdae likes playing with the little hybrids that occasionally stop by.

But besides taking orders and playing with the little hybrids, Jongdae _loves_ spending time in the kitchen the most, watching Kyungsoo bake and tasting new recipes and new flavors.

 

  
This time however, even as the hour hand of the clock reaches six o'clock and the shop is beginning to close up, Kyungsoo is still running around his kitchen, constantly stirring or tasting things almost 3 times with every round he did.

Jongdae saunters up to him with a careful swish of his tail, lip curling and eyes curving into crescents.

“Not right now Jongdae, I'm incredibly busy right now,” Kyungsoo mumbled absentmindedly, giving Jongdae a quick kiss to his cheek before moving away to check the convection oven where a variety of cookies were baking.

“But I want to cuddle! Give me attention!” the hybrid whined, throwing his arms in the air. “Just for a little bit? Please?”

Kyungsoo turned from the big mixer, where raspberry buttercream was whirring away at medium speed. “No Jongdae, this is an important client and I _need_ everything be perfect because they should _only_ receive _perfection_.”

  
Jongdae pursed his lips, brows furrowing with dissatisfaction.

“More important than me?” he pouted. Of course he knew that these clients weren't more important than him, Kyungsoo just had his people pleaser switch on.

Jongdae smiled internally as he watched Kyungsoo drop what he had in his hands and immediately stomped his way to Jongdae.

“No, never Jongdae.” the baker’s hands--still stained with berry juices and flour-- came up to catch Jongdae’s face. “You know you will always be my number o--”

“One. Yes Kyungsoo, I will always be your number one. I was just messing with you,” Jongdae purred gently, giving Kyungsoo a reassuring kiss to his cheek. “But really, who's got your feathers so ruffled that you can't even take a break?” he asked, wrapping his tail around Kyungsoo’s wrist.

  
Kyungsoo gave him an exasperated smile before releasing an exasperated sigh. “Remember when I told you Baekhyun and Yixing were getting married?” he gently ran his fingers over Jongdae’s ears as the other nodded. “Well, they needed a caterer, someone to make the sweets and cakes for the wedding, and you know I could never let them hire someone else. They love my cakes!” Kyungsoo exclaimed, aggressively smearing flour over Jongdae’s cheeks, “So of course I volunteered, but in my enthusiasm I totally forgot how much of a spontaneous gluten Baekhyun and Yixing are for sugar.”

Jongdae laughs at that, Kyungsoo is definitely not wrong.

  
“What’d they ask for?” Jongdae asked, still attached to Kyungsoo as he shuffled his way to the ovens where the chewy chocolate chip cookies and perfectly browned and ready to be taken out of the oven.

“Everything!” he wailed, pulling out sheets of cookies, “Brownies, cookies, cheesecake, cupcakes, cakepops, candy, their own wedding cake, and baklava! I didn't even know they knew what baklava _was_!” he put down the cookie sheets and grabbed Jongdae by the shoulders, “ _And they want more_.” he growled, shaking Jongdae’s shoulders.

Jongdae laughed happily, grabbing Kyungsoo’s elbows to make him stop. “So why are you working yourself up? It's just family and close friends, and a week and a half from now; no need to stress yourself out.”

Kyungsoo sighed, slumping against Jongdae with a little pout.

“But I need to get _everything_ perfectly right, they're our friends Dae.” he whined.

  
Jongdae cooed at him, his ears flicking cutely and his tail brushing against Kyungsoo’s leg, tickling his ankles. “They're our friends, they'll love it no matter what.”

Kyungsoo and Jongdae stood in the middle just enjoying each other's company surrounded by the sweet smell of baked goods.

 

Ten minutes after eight, Kris poked his head in through the kitchen doors.

“Oh? You guys still here?” he asked, stepping in with a dirty rag clutched in hand.

  
Kyungsoo looked up from where he had been decorating cupcakes that would be sold the next day.

“Huh? Oh yeah, we were just getting a head start for tomorrow.” Kyungsoo hummed, moving slowly as to not disturb Jongdae who was quietly draped over his back, quietly dozing off.

Kris gave him a gummy smile, “You both should go home, today was busy; get some rest.” he ordered lightly, moving to gently run a hand through Jongdae’s hair, over his ears and down his back, getting a sleepy ‘ _mrr_?’ in reply. Tail and bottom popping out in an automatic reaction, his eyes still barely opened.

Kyungsoo gave him a small smile, “Yeah, yeah I'll get going.” he said, putting down his fondant tools.

“Good, now get your ass home and take your cat with you, it's closing time.” he laughed, “Oh, and your cat fell asleep on your shoulder.” 

  
Kyungsoo grinned at his taller friend, “Alright, I'll clean up and be out in--”

“Nope!” his friend interrupted, “Get out of my shop Soo, I'll tidy up here. I can do that much.” Kris laughed.

  
Kyungsoo swatted lightly at his taller friend as he carefully gathered his sleeping hybrid in his arms and shifting to put him over his shoulder-- sleepy ears, limp tail and all -- like a big sack of sugar, because Jongdae was pretty much that; a big loveable bag of sugar with ears, tail, and a blinding smile.

  
“Have a nice night!” Kris called over his shoulder, sweeping almond power into a pink dustpan.

 

 

Kyungsoo is a workaholic, but a good worker.

Jongdae knows that because even after a long day of work, Kyungsoo will come home with ideas and ideas of new baking creations and flavors bouncing around in his mind.

Like right now.

Jongdae likes waking up to the sounds of Kyungsoo puttering around in the kitchen or the smell of a late breakfast wafting through the bedroom door. But when Kyungsoo brings those wild ideas from work, Jongdae can't help but get huffy and a little bit curious.

  
“I thought we agreed on not bringing work home this weekend.” Jongdae pouts, his voice startling Kyungsoo as the catboy makes himself comfortable on the kitchen island where the other had been slaving away over a bowl of whipped egg whites. “It's only nine in the morning, what are you doing here and not in bed? Cuddling? With me?”

Kyungsoo at least has the decency to look embarrassed. “Well, Baek and Xing’s wedding is next--”

“Weekend. Yes, I'm well aware, I was invited too.” Jongdae cuts off playfully, laughing as Kyungsoo flicks some meringue mix at him. “So why are you working on recipes at home when it's barely ten?”

“Last night I dreamt of a field of flowers, beautiful ones of so many varieties and colors; it was so vivid I woke up inspired and couldn't let it go.” Kyungsoo fails to mention that Jongdae was also in it, he would never be able to live it down if the younger found out. “Also you know how macarons are; they taste better over time.”

Jongdae doesn't bother to correct him. 

Don't tell Kyungsoo, but he doesn't think they taste any different after two days.

 

  
A few hours go by and the sun is high in the afternoon sky by the time Kyungsoo has the flavors, pastries, _everything_ perfect.

 

  
The wedding is tomorrow.

Kyungsoo is beating the eggs a little too hard when Jongdae stumbles in with sugar in his hair and flour smeared across his cheeks and apron, a fresh carton of berries from the market. Jongdae's ears are currently smushed under a hairnet and his tail is tightly curled around his thigh to keep hair and fur away, but somehow he'd gotten oil based food coloring both kitty appendages.

The two have been furiously working from dawn on getting the orders and the catering done, and so far it feels like like they've barely scratched the surface.

Because of this, the shop is closed today, as everyone else in the little cafe helps with the venue, and the kitchen is a mess with cookies cooling on their trays, cupcakes ready to be frosted, and other desserts waiting to be dressed up.

Normally for big events like this, Kyungsoo prefers to work alone, claiming he has better focus and time management. But right now he needs all the help he needs, so Jongdae, of course, is there right by his side.

Jongdae is also the only person Kyungsoo trusts to bake certain recipes and decorate pastries a certain way. Jongdae is currently in charge of baking and putting things in oven or fridges, while Kyungsoo take care of the wedding cake and decorations, occasionally tasting flavors and trying out color combinations.

But at this moment he's not sure if he _actually_ trusts Jongdae right now, not with the way he's eyeing the double chocolate macadamia nut cookies.

  
“Jongdae please _help_ me, instead of _trying_ to sneak a cookie or two behind my back.” Kyungsoo scolds, removing a cake from its pan. “I already promised you that you would get a taste of _everything_.”

Jongdae whines.

“But I'm so hungry!” he complains, tail coming out to flick against Kyungsoo’s ankles before returning to his thigh, curling and uncurling in barely contained agitation.

He has every right to grumble and moan. He and Kyungsoo have been working for hours _on_ food, _without_ food.

  
The two continue push on until half past noon when Kyungsoo realizes with a groan that they're running low on vanilla extract and powdered sugar.

“Dae, Jongdae.” he pokes his drowsy hybrid, waking him with a start. “We're running out of _vital_ ingredients, so I'm going to get some quickly.” Kyungsoo is already putting on a jacket. “ _Do not touch the desserts_. Do you understand me Kim Jongdae?” he asks with a warning growl, playfully pulling at Jongdae's ears through his hair net when he catches the other prodding hopefully at a cooling pan of baked mini cheesecakes.

“I got it, I got it! Yeesh…” Jongdae yowls, hands coming up to cover his ears with stained fingers.

They stare at each other.

  
“Do you really, Kim Jongdae?”

“Yes, chef Do Kyungsoo.” 

 

They stare a little longer, before Kyungsoo give the other a small glare.

  
“I swear Jongdae--”

“I won't! I swear!” Jongdae cries out in exasperation, “I'm a good kitty! The best _est_!” Lies.

“That's not even a real word, you liar.” Kyungsoo calls over his shoulder, leaving through the back door. “If I come back and something, _anything_ is missing--”

“Get out!” 

  
Kyungsoo leaves, but not without the infamous and deadly ‘ _I'm watching you_ ’ gesture, even going as far as to glare at Jongdae through the window, leaving before Jongdae can throw something through the glass.

 

Jongdae might be a good kitty, but he isn't the best kitty; there's no such thing, even if Kyungsoo tells him he's the best kitty for _Kyungsoo_.

Jongdae wastes almost ten minutes playing with decorations waiting to see if Kyungsoo will come back to check on him, before he scurries over to the counter where the mini cheesecakes are cooling. 

Oh boy, this is _too good_ to pass up! Kyungsoo is gone and Jongdae is _surrounded_ by mountains of desserts and sweets. Jongdae thinks he has been working very hard, how can he not have at least one treat?

  
Jongdae snickers to himself as he removes a mini cheesecake from its pan and dolloping some sweet cream onto it before popping it into into his mouth with a big kittenish grin, his tail curling in delight. Jongdae _loves_ cheesecake.

He eats two more before moving onto the cookies.

The man looks at the clock and realizes that Kyungsoo has only been gone for ten minutes, knowing the other, Jongdae knows he'll be alone for another hour and a half.

  
He licks at the cream left on his lips and he picks up a warm chocolate butterscotch cookie and takes a big bit out of it.

He groans. “Man, Kyungsoo’s cookies are always _so good_!” his ears are drooping and perking with the sugar overload, as he moves to the fridge for a cold glass of milk. Whole milk of course.

  
Jongdae spends the next twenty minutes scooping out chocolate ganache truffles and eating cubes of fudge while taking a “break” from eating as he lounges lazily in front of the cooling ovens.

After his break, he hovers over the cupcakes and tiramisu. His brain warns him to stop, but his kitty heart is telling him he can do it; eat _more_.

After that, he almost eats an entire pan of white chocolate brownies and a bite, or six, of crème brûlée.

  
Half an hour into his binge on sweets, he honestly feels like throwing up, but he doesn't. Now the poor kitty is left with crumbs, smudges or sauce or chocolate and an aching tummy.

 

 

When Kyungsoo gets back to the bakery it's nearly afternoon, and it's quiet. Almost too quiet.

“Dae? Jongdae?” he doesn't hear a reply, but he knows the other is still in the shop. At least he knows to turn off the ovens when they're not needed (unlike Chanyeol who once left them running in his haste to greet one of his favorite customers, and burnt the batch of cookies as they baked). He notices the kitchen is messier than when he left, and quite a lot of spoons and forks in the sink. Huh.

He makes his way to the employee break room, where he finds a curled up lump under a blanket. “Jongdae? Are you okay?” he asks, pulling the blanket away to reveal the said hybrid with his ears pulled back, smears on his face and a hand to his tummy.

When Kyungsoo puts two and two together and he see the pitiful state of his kitty and the mess in the kitchen, he whirls on his heel back into the kitchen. The mess he initially thought of it as, was actually the amount of sweets and baked goods had significantly decreased.

“Kim  _Jongdae_!”

Said man shrunk back at the angry tone of his owner’s voice.

“Get in here.” Oh boy, he was really going to get it this time, wasn't he? He thinks to himself as he slowly slinks back into the kitchen looking more like a guilty puppy than a kitty. “What is this?” He doesn't need to see what Kyungsoo was referring to, even with his arm tightly crossed over his chest.

  
Jongdae pouts, wringing his tail in between his hands. “Imighthavehadafewsweetswhileyouweregone…” he mumbles at his feet.

“ _What_?” Oh, yup. Still angry. “Did you say ‘ _might_ have had a _few_ ’?” Jongdae has never seen Kyungsoo this angry before, or at least he's never seen Kyungsoo this angry at him, and it makes Jongdae’s eyes well up with hot tears.

Kyungsoo must see the tears building up in Jongdae’s, because his stature and eyes soften and he uncrosses his arm with a heavy sigh to tug at Jongdae's flat ears. “Jongdae, what the hell? I thought you knew better.” he asks quietly, breath almost sounding like a laugh. “We talked about this, ‘no eating the pastries until the day of the event’.” this makes Jongdae pout harder.

“I'm sorry Kyung, I really didn't mean to eat that much.” he apologizes, his tail uncurling to resituate itself around Kyungsoo’s thigh. “You know how much I love your cooking, _especially_ your baking; I couldn't help myself.”

  
“I know.”

Jongdae gave the other a look of confusion, head tilting. “You know? Know what?”  
  
“I know that you love my cooking, of course I knew. I also knew you would sneak a bite or two of the sweets, but I didn't actually think you'd eat entire _batches_.” 

Jongdae looked at him, absolutely dumbfounded. “You knew I would eat the food?” Kyungsoo nods.

“Of course I knew, why do you think I stayed back so many nights just to make _extras_? Come on Dae, I wouldn't be your owner if I didn't even have a _suspicion_.” he scoffed playfully at Jongdae's shocked and slightly affronted expression. He ignored Jongdae's exclamation of “you made extras?” and replied with “well you had to be taught a lesson somehow.”.

  
Kyungsoo spends the rest of the day in the kitchen taking his time calmly decorating the wedding cake while Jongdae quietly lies at his feet, grumbling about his aching tummy. Jongdae's whines are so consistent that he takes a hour break just to give his kitty belly rubs. His hand only cramps twice.

 

 

Yixing and Baekhyun’s wedding goes wonderfully, the two eat almost all the desserts themselves, leaving few with leftovers.

Kyungsoo is pleasantly unsurprised when he never sees Jongdae touch a single sweet.

 

When Kyungsoo inquires Jongdae about it later that night, the kitty smiles like the sun and replies with, “I did! You!”.

 

 

Kyungsoo’s insides suddenly feel like a warm lava cake.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for Chenpionships' Prompt Archive adoption <3
> 
>  
> 
> [read on aff :3 ](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1233316/and-dust-with-powdered-sugar-to-taste-exo-chen-chensoo-hybridau)


End file.
